raidstorm_monstraidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaden Storms
Jaden Storms is the main protagonist of Monstraids: Battle Storm. Jaden is known to be a fearless, headstrong, and confident Raider who battles fiercely with his Monstraid, Thunder Dragoon. He is also famous for being the official leader of Team StormRaiders which consists of his friends Dawn, Chase Arrow, Tai Blaze, and Wake Beach. Jaden dreams to become the #1 Battle Raider in the world, and is eager to achieve this goal by battling many powerful opponents one at a time and using his Raider Spirit to reach them. Character Appearance Jaden is a pale-skinned young man with spiky, dark-maroon shaggy hair with an orange-yellow thunderbolt highlight. He also has spiky eyebrows, navy-blue eyes, and has a scar under the left one. Jaden wears a short-sleeved black shirt tucked into a white-and-grey belt underneath a dark-red, sleeveless hooded jacket with yellow thunderbolt highlights above and is unbuttoned. He also has long, skinny, navy-blue trousers with white linning on the sides, yellow thunder marks on the bottom, cargo pockets, and wears black-and-red sneakers. He also wears crimson fingerless gloves and a black-and-yellow BattleTech Watch. Personality Jaden is described as a headstrong, courageous, and enthusiastic individual with the knack and passion for battling as well as Monstraids. This may be the fact that while growing up, he was inspired to become the #1 Battle Raider, a goal which is kept close to his heart. History Monstraids: Battle Storm Enter the Thunder Raider Showdown at the Tournament Jaden enters the Raider City Open Park tournament in order to battle the Top-Ranked Raider, Chase Arrow, in the finals. With his Dragoon, Jaden has trained hard to find more power in his Monstraid as he enters battle. During the tournament, however, he successfully wins the first three rounds using Dragoon's Maximum Voltage, and enters the final round where he would face off against Chase Arrow, the Fierce Soaring Hawk. When the battle begins, his Dragoon uses Maximum Voltage again, but the attack is unable to surpass Harriot's powerful defensive whirlwinds due to the fact that it is a Balance-type Monstraid and is weakened by it. Jaden tries again to force Dragoon to weaken its opponent, but is once again attacked by the same methods as before. Jaden then has Dragoon counter Harriot's Aerial Whirlwind Slash by flying above the tornado and then hits it with Thunder Storm, weakening Harriot for the first time. Dragoon then dives down to attack with Thunder Storm, but Harriot dodges with its wings and strikes back with Cosmic Harrier, while taking hits until it loses power. Jaden couldn't have Dragoon get even weaker than before and commands it to use its third Special Move, Galactic Thunder which clashes with Cosmic Harrier. Finally, the two friends/rivals used their full strength to strike again, causing an explosion that ended the battle. Jaden's Dragoon is seen still standing while Harriot is seen lying on the ground, defeated, making Jaden the touranment's winner. He then reunites with Chase, who recognizes him as his true rival. Monstraids *'Thunder Dragoon': Jaden's primary Monstraid. Special Moves *'Maxus Voltage': Dragoon's main Special Move first used in Enter the Thunder Raider!. Dragoon opens its mouth and charges lightning that forms a sphere. The electric sphere is then shot at the opponent, damaging them in the process. *'Thunder Storm': Dragoon's second Special Move that was used in A Rival Showdown!. Dragoon summons dark clouds that blasts thunderstorms at Dragoon who radiates it. He then creates an even more powerful version of it from his body, shooting multiple strikes of lightning at the opponent. *'Galactic Thunder': Dragoon's third Special Move that was used in A Rival Showdown!. Dragoon roars fiercely as it flies in the sky, allowing Dragoon to charge up lightning and then rushes toward the opponent. Because it speeds up, Dragoon clouds itself in a large cloak of thunder as it uses its powerful strength to strike hard. *'Lightning Dragon': Dragoon's fourth Special Move that was used in Lightning Dragon!. Dragoon summons up a powerful explosion of lightning that destroys the battlefield, and seriously damages the opponent with power. *'Overdrive Storm Buster': Dragoon's most powerful Special Move. Not yet used. Battles Anime Appearances Monstraids: Battle Storm *''Episode 01: Enter the Thunder Raider!'' *''Episode 02: A Rival Showdown!'' *''Episode 03: Tygrowl's Roar!'' *''Episode 04: Lightning Dragon!'' *''Episode 05: Sharkzen Unleashed!'' *''Episode 06: The Amazing Typhoon!'' *''Episode 07: Ravenoir's Challenge!'' *''Episode 08: Aiding the Enemy'' Trivia *Jaden is a surname for the name Jadon: **Jadon is a name in the Christian Bible where it means "thankful". *Jaden's personality and characteristics are similar to Gingka Hagane from the Beyblade franchise. *Jaden is the only main protagonist to own a dragon-based Monstraid. Related Articles *See: Thunder Dragoon Category:Battle Storm Character Category:Team StormRaiders